


glimpses of their short lives

by Mosomedve



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosomedve/pseuds/Mosomedve
Summary: one-liners about Reno, Rude, and their co-existence.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 12





	glimpses of their short lives

Reno drinks all kinds of horrible coffee, making Rude miserable. Rude, of course, accepts only perfect ristretto.  
*  
Reno is a messy sleeper, who needs three blankets and two pillows. Rude silently suffers through all that, refusing to sleep apart.  
*  
One of few things Reno get a neat-freak over is his magrod. the damn weapon is always charged, cleaned, polished, lovingly stroked, the list goes on.  
*  
Rude knew of Reno since their first days in Shinra, but it took a while to start a conversation. Rookie or not, Reno always had a flare of danger around him.  
*  
the worst nights are when Reno can’t sleep, and Rude is not there. that’s when the dark side effects of the job catch up with him.  
*  
usually when Reno gets insomniac, Rude is there to hug him without even properly waking up, like it’s an instinct, a second nature. no weighted blanket can replace that. and no, nobody can know about Reno’s special weighted blanket.  
*  
Reno leaves an impression of a total mess, but he is the one who cooks. Rude is on the eternal cleaning duty though.  
*  
Tseng never pried into his team’s private lives, but from time to time he wondered about the dynamic between his best Turks. on a bad day Reno flip-flopped between moods with dizzying speed, so it’s hard to guess.  
*  
on a good day selected few in Shinra got to see softer side of Reno, when he did things like bringing home-baked lemon muffins to the office, subsequently pretending he bought them somewhere and not at all made them himself.  
*  
Rude knows better than anyone that his partner combines cruelty and ruthlessness on the field with capacity to feed stray cats and calm Rude’s headaches.  
*  
despite his own lack of preference, Reno perfected ristretto-making skills, because Rude.  
*  
despite the rumours, Reno and Rude aren’t married. but if they were, Reno would have his ring tattooed, and Rude would have a titanium one, to match earrings (but he wouldn't wear it on the job, because safety first).  
*  
Rude’s baldness was a rare side effect from Curaga.  
*  
Reno smokes. and that’s his least harmful habit.  
*  
Reno’s favourite food to make is lagman. homemade noodles, broth, wild chives that he can get only  
from one stall at the wall market. lagman is the best bad-weather-food.  
*  
Rude bought his gloves and shades in basically bulk, and burnt through them at a speed reasonable only for a Turk. Reno’s approach was, of course, opposite; he picked the most durable versions and held on to them.  
*  
Reno is a good cook and excellent Turk. do you know what it means? he can turn *any* kitchen utensil into a weapon. not just your default frying pans and rolling pins, but everything!  
death by a garlic press? easy.  
*  
a lot of people who saw Reno more than once wondered about those goggles, that always sat atop his forehead. the common guess was “for decoration”, and they would be true. but goggles also came handy on a motorcycle or chopper without windshield.  
*  
Rude’s pockets, desk, car, flat - all littered with Reno’s lighters. and Rude can’t even be annoyed about it.  
*  
Reno gets the kick out of making people think he’s uncultured slum rat. in reality he comes from old money, got homeschooled by tutors, whole nine yards. but he got disowned after coming out as gay, and now wants nothing to do with his past, zo-to.  
*  
Rude is the type of person who remembers to double-check the charge of his partner’s magrod.  
*  
Rude spends most nights at Reno’s place. his plants are all moved there or to the office. but he keeps pretending they don’t live together. Reno has no idea why and afraid to ask.  
*  
cooking, drinking, and giving blowjobs to his partner are Reno’s fail proof ways to unwind.  
*  
Tseng sends emails only to Rude, because he was fed up with Reno’s flippant auto-replies. Rude would brief his partner anyway.  
*  
Reno is the better pilot, driver, and chocobo-whisperer, so getting from A to B is the time when Rude can relax.

**Author's Note:**

> i have tweeted all this, and with my inability to keep up with Shinra twitter, i'd rather summarise it all here. also, first thing i publish here ever. i guess i have to thank Reno for being my chaotic muse.


End file.
